


If Trick Broke Things Off...

by jasmynation



Series: Vividtale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy some beans, I probably wont edit this at all, about how holter and mira would react to trick breaking things off, and it resulted in a bittersweet to wholesome daydream, deciding to share it because its cute, holtric is still canon, i needed to write it down, it's just a quick write of something I had to get out, not canon, so the creator of Trick asked me something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmynation/pseuds/jasmynation
Summary: NOT CANON!If Trick broke things off with Holter and Mira; Mira would be resigned, hiding behind Holter saying "it's okay" to Trick, while Holter registered. He'd stand there for a moment and ask "Did I do something wrong?". Trick would explain themselves and then this little one shot happens. Enjoy.
Relationships: Holter x Mira
Series: Vividtale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710466
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	If Trick Broke Things Off...

What was said had been said, and now Holter needed his own space too, Mira could tell as he floated behind him. He summoned his tablet and opened a portal under them, falling into a pile of snow, leaving Trick behind.

Holter and Mira laid in the snow for a while, as long as Holter could handle the quiet.

"Did I do something wrong?” Holter asked softly.

“No, you didn’t do anything Holter.” Mira tried to be assuring.

“I…” Holt sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, tears sitting at the edge of his sockets. “I must have… if he doesn’t… he said he loved me… us…”

“He did.” Mira sat up with him, despite still technically just floating. “I’m sure he did.”

“Was cause I was too much?”

“You were always asking if he was okay with things and stopped when they weren’t okay with it. You were good.”

“So then what? Why don’t they love me anymore?” He huffed throwing his hands in the air as the tears ran down his face.

“Sometimes that just happens Holter…” The ghost reached for the other’s shoulder, but stopped just shy of it, he so badly wanted to just pull him into a hug, he can feel that that was what the other needed. It just wasn’t something he could give.

“People can just… stop loving someone?” He turned to the other with a look of fear.

“…” Mira couldn’t hide that he too was hurting, he just barely managed to keep the tears from escaping his sockets. “Yeah…”

“Do you…” Holter looked down into the snow, he knew what he wanted to ask but feared the answer. “It’s not fair… when we still love them… why can feelings just do that?”

“Emotions aren’t always fair.” Mira floated as close as he could to the other, joining him in staring thoughtfully at some snow just a bit away from them, just as more snow began to softly fall and Holter buried his chin in his scarf.

“Emotions suck.” He hugged his knees closer.

“Yeah… they kinda do…” _If I could just do more for you. You don’t deserve this pain at all. They only thing you ever did wrong was be so hopelessly in love. So trusting. So sweet. It’s not Trick’s fault either. These things happen. I just wish… I just wish…_

“R-Ria?” Holter hid more of his face in his scarf.

“Yes?

“Are we still… okay?”

“Why wouldn’t we-” _Oh-Holter-but I can’t-it’s not fair to you, it’s not-_

“Can ya stop thinking about all that for a second dammit,” Holter huffed again, quickly turning to face the other, revealing his flustered and still crying face as he frowns at Mira. “Do you still love me?” His voice nearly cracked at the end from his crying.

“Y-you heard that?!” _Shit!_ “I-I! Well! Y-yes… I still… love you.”

“You won’t leave me too then, right?” The look on his face was still painful even with the hint of relief.

“I couldn’t if I tried idiot.” Mira gave a weak laugh, attempting to lighten the mood. It appeared to work, as Holter smiled softly back at him.

“I still love you too.” Holter reached out to hover his hand just over the others but for a moment he could have sworn they actually-

“Holt!” Mira seemed to pull his hand back for a moment, still more shocked than flustered.

“What?”

“We-!” Mira cautiously reached back for the other's hand and for a moment his hand became solid enough that he could touch Holter, before falling through again.

“Mira!”

“My hand it-how did I do that?”

“Miiira!” Holter attempted to tackled the ghost, but instead of his desired result the two fused together into Molt again, flopping down into the snow and looking around confused before splitting apart. The two were laying on their stomachs now in the snow, after a moment of processing what happened they looked at each other and started to laugh. They laughed so hard they both ended up back on their backs, crying now from their laughter, and perhaps still a bit from the remaining pain that will take more time to heal.

Neither knew how long they laughed for but once they calmed down enough, they looked back at each other.

“Guess we needed that.” Mira commented.

“Where would I even be without you?” Holter gazed dreamily at the other.

“You’d be stuck in a void eating crayons.” Mira crossed his arms, smirking slightly and choosing to ignore the slight blush he got from that comment. Holter just laughed again, which made Mira laugh, and they were at it again.

“Ah, gees, you’re always so mean Ria!”

“And you’re a hopeless idiot.”

“Excuse me, I’m your hopeless idiot.”

“Oh void, now I have your full attention with that cheesy stuff, huh?”

“You know it~!” Holter rolled on his side to watch his grumbly flustered ghost sigh. “My undivided attention.”

“Yay me.”

“Be sarcastic all you like, I know you love me now, you can’t escape it~”

“Maybe I don’t want to, huh?” Mira had to turn away after that comment slipped out. _Okay, so maybe there is a silver lining to some pain… argh is it wrong to think that? Can’t we just try and be happy about everything we can be?_

“Pfft-is this thee Mira I’m hearing? Not only wanting attention, let alone MY attention, but wishing for simpler things?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you still love Trick?” Holter sits up again leaning on his hands over to try and see the others face.

“… I think…” _Though, I honestly can’t tell if those are my feelings or yours, remember?_

“Fair enough… do you know why I fell for him?”

“He bit your soul and you’re a masochist.”

“A-apart from that-!” Holter huffed.

“You like cute things.”

“They reminded me of you, but like… softer…” Mira turned his head to send the other a confused look. “W-what can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic, course I’d fall for someone who was always there for me… but you always kept so far away…”

“What…”

“Well you kept all those secrets and you’d never tell me things about you and so I just felt annoyed by it, cause I wanted to know you, heck I could feel you weren’t okay and I just had to deal with that- but then Trick being around was getting you to talk more. Then you’d just opened up more and more… It was amazing to finally feel like I could know you better.” He rambled on as Holter does, scratching the back of his skull and growing more and more nervous, he had to look away. Mira sat up, listening intently, watching the rambling artist grow more flustered and feeling it too.

“It was a rhetorical question.” He interrupted the other with a soft voice, certain his face was glowing but not caring. The ghost sat crossed legged in front of the flustered Holter, reaching over and wrapping his arms around him to softly try and hug him.

It worked.

Both were too stunned to move, in case any sudden movement would break the moment where Mira was able to hug Holter. The tears returned to their eyes, despite the soft smile that grew on their face. Holter dared to slowly attempt wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. It still worked. After all this time knowing each other, they could finally hug.


End file.
